Mario vs Kratos
by ThenNumPrayer
Summary: A new threat, has entered Mushroom Kingdom. This time it is far worse then what Bowser could have ever come up with. WIll Mario save the day and the Nintendo universe, and except his role as a God?
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfect day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Sun was shining bright, while the wind made the leaves dance. Toads and Toadets were having a feast and sung tunes of joy. Princess Peach stood at her highest tower window observing the great day. She grabbed her parasol and decided to join the celebration.

Princess Peach jumped out of the highest window and glided down to the ground with her parasol. While walking to the feast she hummed and twirled about. The flowers had

happy faces on them and everything was just so lovely.

Meanwhile a little bit aways from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario sat on his brown couch. He held a book titled To Infinity and Beyond, in his hands. The book was about a female space bounty hunter. Suddenly, Mario nearly jumped off his couch as his kettle began to whistle. "Silly me." he chuckled to himself. He walked into his kitchen, passing the photos of his loved one Peach and brother Luigi.

Taking the kettle, he made himself some coffee. Gulping it down, he was trying to stay awake. An intense battle with Bowser occurred the night before. Bowser, was trying to steal some special gold. This gold was known as riptide. Riptide, could be merged with Flame Nebula.

Flame Nebula, was a star in Orion's belt. They say if the two merged, then the being posseing the new item would be invincible. Mario failed to defeat Bowser. Bowser castle began collapsing and he had to get out of there, otherwise Mario would have been crushed. Mario was deeply worried and he knew something bad was about to happen

Olympus

Kratos sat on his throne. The stench of blood could be smelled miles on end. Kratos had slain the Gods, Titans, and now everything belonged to him. He grew restless though, nothing new ever happened and everyone had worshipped him. He had any women he desired and any land as well.

So, he picked up the Blade of Olympus and the Scythe of kronos. Kratos wondered if he could open up portals to other dimensions. "Maybe I can travel to another universe, and conquer it." he muttered to himself.

Then he fell on the floor as everything began to shake. "What is this sorcery? Who is there!" he roared with anger. Standing at the door way of Olympus, was a dragon like creature. "My name is Bowser, I come from a different universe which you were speaking of."

Kratos had picked up the two blades. "I think it would be wise, if you kneel to me now!" Bowser let out a roar of laughter. "I do not come for a fight. I'm simply asking for some assistance." Kratos narrowed his eyes. "What may that be?"

Bowser clapped his claws together. A huge black pot appeared between him and Kratos. Green mist began to arise and a man with a red hat was shown. "His name is Mario. He is God of my universe. The thing is, he simply does not know it. I can not kill him, no matter what I do. I figure since I can not, then I will find someone who can." spoke Bowser.

Kratos smirked. "How do I get there?" Kratos asked. Bowser clapped his claws together again. The pot disappeared and a swirling vortex was summoned. Kratos was about to jump in, but he stopped. The dragon known as Bowser had one more thing to say. "There is also a Princess named Peach. She is a virgin and she belongs to me."

Blood flew all over Kratos, as he slid The Blades of Athena into the stomach of Bowser and slicing upward. The vortex still remained and Bowser now lay dead at the feet of Kratos. Kratos left his major weapons behind. He would save them for a later date.

Mushroom Kingdom

The feast was going absolutely too well. Peach knew that Bowser would show up soon. Then she put her parasol up as rain started to pour down. Lightning also began to strike and something like a tornado appeared in the sky. The toads and toadets were screaming with horror.

Peach put her parasol up blocking a vase flying towards her. The vase had smashed a few feet away. Then everything had stopped and too her surprise, Bowser was not present. Everyone screamed in horror and Peach looked at a man with blood on him. The man was holding the head of Bowser.

"Come out and fight me Mario!" roared the man. The man dropped the head of Bowser, taking out two chained blades. He swung them decapitating the toads in his path. Peach's mouth fell open in rage and tears strolled down her eyes. She then rushed towards the man. "STOP!" Peach screamed.

Kratos looked at this women who was in a pink dress. She had a crown on her head. A lustful smiled appeared on his face. "Peach! It is time to be my wife. This Kingdom will be ours together!" spoke Kratos.

"Never!" shouted Peach. Kratos then returned with the look of anger he arrived with. He raised up his hand and smacked as hard he could. Peach went flying as blood poured down her face and all she saw next was darkness. Kratos began to walk towards her. "It is time for you to leave." came a voice with an accent.

Kratos turned and pulled out his blades. "Mario, it is your time to die! Where is your weapon?" "I need no weapon unlike you, you coward." responded Mario. Mario gritted his teeth together he was no longer tired and he could feel great power surging through him.

Mario is at 100 percent. He has every item, ability, and power up's from every single game he has been in. I will also give him powers from that new grounds thing called Mario Z or something like that.

Kratos has every weapon, abilities, powers, all leveled up from the first two games. He will also basically be his God self.

Mario with everything from every game he has been in, is basically like a God himself. So, no saying this is not fear.

Who wins? This determines the next chapter in the Nintendo vs Sony war


	2. Link vs Sora Race

It was a perfect day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The Sun was shining bright, while the wind made the leaves dance. Toads and Toadets were having a feast and sung tunes of joy. Princess Peach stood at her highest tower window observing the great day. She grabbed her parasol and decided to join the celebration.

Princess Peach jumped out of the highest window and glided down to the ground with her parasol. While walking to the feast she hummed and twirled about. The flowers had

happy faces on them and everything was just so lovely.

Meanwhile a little bit aways from the Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario sat on his brown couch. He held a book titled To Infinity and Beyond, in his hands. The book was about a female space bounty hunter. Suddenly, Mario nearly jumped off his couch as his kettle began to whistle. "Silly me." he chuckled to himself. He walked into his kitchen, passing the photos of his loved one Peach and brother Luigi.

Taking the kettle, he made himself some coffee. Gulping it down, he was trying to stay awake. An intense battle with Bowser occurred the night before. Bowser, was trying to steal some special gold. This gold was known as riptide. Riptide, could be merged with Flame Nebula.

Flame Nebula, was a star in Orion's belt. They say if the two merged, then the being posseing the new item would be invincible. Mario failed to defeat Bowser. Bowser castle began collapsing and he had to get out of there, otherwise Mario would have been crushed. Mario was deeply worried and he knew something bad was about to happen

Olympus

Kratos sat on his throne. The stench of blood could be smelled miles on end. Kratos had slain the Gods, Titans, and now everything belonged to him. He grew restless though, nothing new ever happened and everyone had worshipped him. He had any women he desired and any land as well.

So, he picked up the Blade of Olympus and the Scythe of kronos. Kratos wondered if he could open up portals to other dimensions. "Maybe I can travel to another universe, and conquer it." he muttered to himself.

Then he fell on the floor as everything began to shake. "What is this sorcery? Who is there!" he roared with anger. Standing at the door way of Olympus, was a dragon like creature. "My name is Bowser, I come from a different universe which you were speaking of."

Kratos had picked up the two blades. "I think it would be wise, if you kneel to me now!" Bowser let out a roar of laughter. "I do not come for a fight. I'm simply asking for some assistance." Kratos narrowed his eyes. "What may that be?"

Bowser clapped his claws together. A huge black pot appeared between him and Kratos. Green mist began to arise and a man with a red hat was shown. "His name is Mario. He is God of my universe. The thing is, he simply does not know it. I can not kill him, no matter what I do. I figure since I can not, then I will find someone who can." spoke Bowser.

Kratos smirked. "How do I get there?" Kratos asked. Bowser clapped his claws together again. The pot disappeared and a swirling vortex was summoned. Kratos was about to jump in, but he stopped. The dragon known as Bowser had one more thing to say. "There is also a Princess named Peach. She is a virgin and she belongs to me."

Blood flew all over Kratos, as he slid The Blades of Athena into the stomach of Bowser and slicing upward. The vortex still remained and Bowser now lay dead at the feet of Kratos. Kratos left his major weapons behind. He would save them for a later date.

Mushroom Kingdom

The feast was going absolutely too well. Peach knew that Bowser would show up soon. Then she put her parasol up as rain started to pour down. Lightning also began to strike and something like a tornado appeared in the sky. The toads and toadets were screaming with horror.

Peach put her parasol up blocking a vase flying towards her. The vase had smashed a few feet away. Then everything had stopped and too her surprise, Bowser was not present. Everyone screamed in horror and Peach looked at a man with blood on him. The man was holding the head of Bowser.

"Come out and fight me Mario!" roared the man. The man dropped the head of Bowser, taking out two chained blades. He swung them decapitating the toads in his path. Peach's mouth fell open in rage and tears strolled down her eyes. She then rushed towards the man. "STOP!" Peach screamed.

Kratos looked at this women who was in a pink dress. She had a crown on her head. A lustful smiled appeared on his face. "Peach! It is time to be my wife. This Kingdom will be ours together!" spoke Kratos.

"Never!" shouted Peach. Kratos then returned with the look of anger he arrived with. He raised up his hand and smacked as hard he could. Peach went flying as blood poured down her face and all she saw next was darkness. Kratos began to walk towards her. "It is time for you to leave." came a voice with an accent.

Kratos turned and pulled out his blades. "Mario, it is your time to die! Where is your weapon?" "I need no weapon unlike you, you coward." responded Mario. Mario gritted his teeth together he was no longer tired and he could feel great power surging through him.

Mario is at 100 percent. He has every item, ability, and power up's from every single game he has been in. I will also give him powers from that new grounds thing called Mario Z or something like that.

Kratos has every weapon, abilities, powers, all leveled up from the first two games. He will also basically be his God self.

Mario with everything from every game he has been in, is basically like a God himself. So, no saying this is not fear.

Who wins? This determines the next chapter in the Nintendo vs Sony war


End file.
